Kuroko no REACT
by master-dono
Summary: The characters of Kuroko no Basuke suddenly found themselves in what seemed to be a huge room with seats lined up and a gigantic TV screen floating right in front of it all. Watch them REACT to their own show! "Kuroko no Basuke'. Or KnB.
1. Chapter 1

(HAD TO RE-UPLOAD THIS TO FANFICTION BECAUSE IT WAS DELETED BY FANFICTION…Apparently they don't allow the music lyrics, so I only removed those. Sorry for those that already read this, it's back!)

Kuroko no REACTION

 **Summary: While at their daily lives, the characters of Kuroko no Basuke suddenly found themselves in what seems to be a huge room with seats lined up and a gigantic TV screen floating right in front of it all. Watch them REACT to their own show! "Kuroko no Basuke'. Or KnB.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I came here today due to my incredibly unavoidable boredom. And I was looking for a fanfiction where KnB characters had to react to their own show. But only found one. And it's not even finished—god knows I despise waiting. So to let out my frustration on that topic, I came upon this fandom on and decided to upload my own REACT fanfic.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys** **I will work very hard to upload every single episode in this REACT story.**

 **WARNING: I am a yaoi fan, and I MIGHT include some Kuroko no harem when I want to. Maybe. Or I can just make them all into characters. BUT I REALLY WANNA DO A KUROKO X EVERYONE FANFIC AT THE SAME TIME. WHAT DO I DO?!**

 **AND people, please understand that I am an amateur writer. And that I only know the main characters of the show. But I know some people from other teams like Takao, Kasamatsu, Hanamiya, ect…But I don't know EVERYONE. For example: like Kaijo, I only know Kasamatsu and Kise, the other members of the team, I don't give a fuck about them—I barely notice them. XD Well you get it.**

 **ENOUGH TALKING-JESUS CHRIST. I bet none of ya'll are even reading the Author's note or the warning. But in case you are thank you. The only reason I'm even doing an A/N is that this fanfiction will be very loooooooong. And I wanna let people know that I suck at writing most of the time before they read it. Well I hope I'm okay at it at least.**

 **OK this time, I'm really going to stop.**

 **Sentences with '*' on it are things that are happening in the show. Just so everyone knows.**

 **Enjoy for those who decided to read.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

.

.

.

It was a peaceful afternoon at Seirin High, and everything couldn't be any normal. At least that was what Kuroko Tetsuya thought at the moment as he sat in class behind Kagami Taiga, looking surprisingly refreshed considering the workout Aida Riko made the basketball team do the day before.

'Guess eating more than I usual do really does help my body' the small bluenette thought to himself. Everyone who knew him was probably aware of his lack of food. Not that he didn't have any; it's just that he didn't like eating too much. And that was precisely why their basketball coach threatened him to eat more or else he would not be able to play in any basketball games for a while. Don't get him wrong, he hated eating more than one third of his plate but he would rather puke after eating three bowls of rice than be left out on the bench during the basketball games. So now, he actually felt glad he listened to his coach, because he felt amazing this morning.

After a few minutes on his own thoughts, the teacher lecturing in front of the class was completely being ignored by the students, when Kagami was startled awake at his desk in front of the bluenette.

"Are you alright, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko whispered at the red-head. Said taller teen nodded Kuroko's way in response. Drool was imprinted under his mouth, evident that he was sleeping in class.

"Had a bad dream?" the small teen questioned, emotionless as always.

"I wasn't sleeping…" Kagami denied, blushing in embarrassment, a small glare directly at his desk with his drool on it. He huffed before wiping the wet saliva on his chin with his sleeve.

Kuroko smiled at this friend.

And that was when the bell rang and class was finally dismissed. It was lunch time finally.

"Finally!" Kagami grinned widely, getting off his seat with ease. "Let's go." He turned to Kuroko who smiled back at him.

"Don't forget your bag Kagami-kun."

"I know! That was ONE time Kuroko!"

The two chatted to themselves as they made their way out of the class and after a few minutes, they were joined by the other members of the basketball team. And they all sat at the roof top.

"Eat all of your sandwich Kuroko-kun." Aida scolded at the teen who frowned. He may be aware of the consequences of eating healthy but that didn't mean he had to like it. Curse this food. He stared miserably at his ham sandwich.

"I agree, we talked about this yesterday Kuroko." Hyuuga bit at his own sandwich.

"Ooh! Can I have it if you don't want it?" Koganei beamed at the conversation.

Kuroko blinked happily. "You can hav—"

"NO." Aida glared at the two who shrank at the stare.

"I don't get you, how can you eat only THAT?" Kagami stared at Kuroko's sandwich horrified, before taking a big bite at his 4 foot long sandwich. " I wobi'nt surbid…(I wouldn't survive…)" he mumbled, with his mouth full.

"I'm not inhuman like you Kagami-kun." Kuroko bluntly stated referring to the tall teen's eating habits.

"What are you talking about?" Kagami blinked, genuinely confused.

Kuroko shook his head instead, dismissing the conversation.

Well, he might as well eat the god-forsaken sandwich and be done with it already.

With a small sigh, Kuroko closed his eyes and hesitantly bit into his food.

 _ **POOF!**_

Kuroko blinked his eyes open, he was pretty sure he had a sandwich in his hand just a second ago. And he was pretty sure; he was at the roof top with his friends a second ago as well.

Where was he…?

"Wa…WAAAAHHHHH!" Aida and the rest excluding Kuroko screamed at the top of their lungs.

"WHERE'S MY SANDWICH?!" the Seirin's ace wailed at his empty hand, immediately earning him a smack in the head by the coach.

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM RIGHT NOW BAKAGAMI!"

Kuroko frowned as his friends began to panic. "Guys…Please calm dow-"

"KUROKOCCHI!" Everyone turned at the source of the voice.

It was indeed Kise Ryouta.

Said blonde reached the group and almost immediately launched himself into Kuroko, embracing the bluenette in his arms. "I WAS SO MISERABLE KUROKOCCHI!"

"Kise Ryouta?" Aida blinked suddenly. "WAIT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! WHERE ARE WE?!"

Kise ignored the Seirin's coach, as he babbled his feelings at the ex-phantom sixth man. "A-and then Kasamatsu-senpai kicked meeeeeee!"

"KISE-YOU BASTARDS!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!" the blonde screamed, as he saw Kaijo High's captain of the basketball team approaching. His senpai seemed extremely angry.

"Kise-kun, please stop using me as a shield." Kuroko pushed the blonde teen away with a little more force than intended.

"Kurokocchi protect meeee!" Kise's eyes widened as he was grabbed by the collar.

"Stop wandering around you fool, we don't have any clue on where we are as it is!" Kasamatsu gritted his teeth at the copy-cat.

"So you guys don't know either?" Hyuuga sighed. He was afraid of that.

"Guys look!" Koganei pointed at the chairs. They seemed to be in a room. There were no windows. And there were no doors. All they saw was a. giant. Room. With a gigantic theater screen in front of many chairs. Speaking of chairs, there were people currently sitting on them. People that looked horrifyingly familiar.

"The Generation of Miracles?!" Aida yelled her eyes wide. And the other Seirin's basketball members gapped widely.

It wasn't just the Generation of Miracles; some familiar people were there too.

"Kuroko…" Midorima turned from Takao and gave the bluenette a hard stare. "I'm assuming you and your team have no idea what in the blazes is going on in here either?"

Kuroko quietly nodded. "Did everyone appear in here just like we did?" he questioned for his own team's sanity.

"Yup~! We were just looking for Shin-chan's lucky item of the day in the library when POOF~!" Takao clapped his hands together dramatically, before giving the bluenette a grin. "It's actually not bad in here, we got food and everything~!"

"Tetsu!" Aomine called from where he sat with Satsuki and Akashi on his right. "Get in here and read this!"

Kuroko gave his team a glance and they all nodded at him, as if giving him permission to proceed. Kuroko made his way towards his former light, with his friends following behind him. "What is it Aomine-kun?" he sat down next to the dark-skinned teen.

"This was here when we got here. Read it out loud. Akashi told me too, but I don't wanna." Aomine pushed a piece of paper in Kuroko's hand. Akashi glared at the ace, who shrugged.

"I don't do loud Aomine-kun…" Kuroko frowned. He never liked speaking out loud to begin with.

Kagami sighed at his partner. "Give it here!" he snatched the paper from the teen and began reading. "Hello Kuroko no Basuke characters." Kagami frowned. "You are all here today to watch a very special thing. You won't be able to get out of here unless you have watched all episodes of the show. ALL must watch, that means you Hanamiya you fxcking asshole!"

Hanamiya pointed at himself dumbly. "What in the-"

"If you don't all watch, then there will be consequences. Think about that carefully. And not a problem about personal business. In this room, you will never get hungry, or sleepy. And you won't have to whatsoever go to the bathroom. It's complicated, let's just say I made it up—HAHAHA!-anyway…ENJOY~!" Kagami finished with wide eyes, disbelief all over his face.

"WHAT?!Why the hell do we have to-"

Kagami was completely cut off when everything suddenly turned pitch dark. He could hear several gasped from the crowd.

Then the watching began.

The huge screen lit up, and everyone waited for what was to come.

" **The Teiko Middle School basketball club- "*The screen viewed what seemed to be a basketball court. The lights were flashing.***

A voice started out, and the generation of miracles all shifted from their seat. Kuroko blinked. Murasakibara paused his eating of junk food.

" **An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins." *The screen showed basketball players playing while the others cheered for them. All this in black and white. A scoreboard replaced it immediately.***

" **Amongst their brilliant record," *A certain blonde copy-cat appeared on the screen*** , a ball in his hand. "Hey, that's me!" Kise shouted. But everyone ignored him; they were all too awestruck at the display.

" **The generation of five prodigies was known as the-"**

Midorima raised an eyebrow when he appeared at the screen suddenly. "Shin-chan looks professional as ever~!" Takao grinned at the green-haired prodigy, who shifted his glasses smugly. "Of course."

"Tch…" Aomine and Kagami rolled their eyes in unison.

Then Aomine appeared next. "Now were talkin'" the dark teen grinned darkly to himself.

"The smugness is showing Aomine-kun." Kuroko leaned back at his chair, and Kagami snickered.

"What was that Tetsu?!" he frowned.

"Oh, shut it Dai-chan, be quiet!" Satsuki pouted beside Akashi, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What did I do?!" Aomine whispered sharply.

 ***Soon Momoi Satsuki showed up at the screen*** , she appeared to be pointing out directions.

"What is this supposed to be…? Teiko history?" Koganei said.

" **Generation of Miracles."**

Murasakibara grinned as he saw himself at the screen. "I look cool don't I Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko nodded. "Hai."

"Whoa-What about me Kurokocchi!" Kise argued at his seat.

"Be quiet!" Kasamatsu punched the blonde in the head.

 ***Akashi showed up next at the scene. Trophies of basketball of all kinds were in the background.***

Akashi down the screen merely kept watching, eyeing the scene carefully. What was this about? Was it to show Teiko's past?

" **However, there was a strange rumor"**

"There were lots of rumors even back then…" Midorima sighed, leaning back at his seat. And everyone nodded in agreement.

 ***Teiko middle school appeared at the sight of view for everyone to see.***

"Brings back memories." Kuroko said.

" **concerning the Generation of Miracles."**

"Again…LOTS of rumors." Kise grumbled at the memories. There was one time he heard Kurokocchi was having a relationship with Aominecchi. And Kise snapped when he heard all about that phony rumor. He shall never accept it!

" **Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record," *All five GoMs showed at the screen, this time their figures were nothing but mere shadows.***

"Lacking a game record?" Akashi raised an eyebrow and gave a glance to the bluenette, who blinked back emotionlessly at him. It had to be Tetsuya. Not only was it because of his lack of presence, but because it was necessary to keep him from the publicity as well. It would ruin the Phantom Sixth man's ability if everyone knew him and could see him after all.

" **there was one more member recognized by the five prodigies."**

Aomine crossed his arms. "It's gotta be Tetsu. It couldn't it had been that bastard Haizaki…"

Kise glared at the name. "Definitely Kurokocchi…" he mumbled. And Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow.

 ***On the screen appeared a shadown of someone, a basketball lied on the gym floor beside said shadow.***

" **A phantom sixth man." *Kuroko's back appeared at the screen. He wore his old Teiko's basketball jersey, with the number '15' marked at his back. Kuroko at the screen shifted his face slightly before the scene faded into a basketball spinning. The music started startling everyone.***

"Kurokocchi~!" Kise shouted happily, earning him a smack.

Everyone in Seirin grinned at Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun~" Satsuki blushed at the appearance of her crush.

Kuroko smiled. It used to be really fun back in Teiko if he remembered correctly. Before it crumbled into misery, he frowned slightly at the memory.

 ***Kuroko appeared once again, as the music blasted. The small bluenette at the screen took a huge breath, sweat dripping down his face. They appeared to be in a game, when Kuroko shifted passed the ball from behind him. Kagami could be seen not far from the small teen.***

Hyuuga thought hard to remember this very game, but he just couldn't remember.

"I like the beat in this song~!" Takao started moving with the rhythm of the music.

 ***On the screen Kuroko slowly stood straighter and began wiping his sweat with his jersey. He glanced cautiously at his surroundings. Midorima, Aomine and Kise appeared behind him like a slide show, all colored at their preferable colors. The starting beat ended with Kuroko facing to the side and the some of the Seirin team showed up at the scene, all playing basketball.* *The words 'Kuroko no Basket' appeared at the screen.***

"A story revolving Tetsuya perhaps." Akashi observed and everyone considered it in their own way.

"We get to see Kuroko's life?" Kagami blinked in amazement. "And me too?!" he shouted finally, he saw himself a while ago.

"This is beyond too personal…" Kuroko said to himself.

"Aw, don't worry Kurokocchi, I'm sure they won't show anything too personal." Kise reassured.

"Thank you Kise-kun." Kuroko smiled slightly.

The blonde gasped. "K-KUROKOCCH-"

BAM!

Kise fell flat, face first onto the ground by Kasamatsu's foot.

"Thank you." Midorima glared at the annoying blonde.

 ***Kuroko on the screen sat at the roof, drinking vanilla milkshake, he slowly faced the camera***

 ***Kuroko at the screen gave Kagami a glance, the red-head was eating hamburgers—and his arms are full of them. When said red-head noticed the stare, he gave Kuroko a sideways glance back while chewing his food, before he looked away again.***

 ***All the Seirin team appeared next. Aida was on her scouter bike, while the others jogged with Kuroko far behind them.***

 ***The Seirin team were now waiting at the other side of the road so they could cross the street. People around were passing them.***

"I remember this." Izuki said. "This was before the match against Shutoku."

 ***Kagami and Kuroko stood in the middle of the train tracks, looking at the approaching train.***

"That's dangerous!" Aida glared at the two.

"We were just curious." Kuroko explained stoically. "Besides, it was Kagami-kun's idea to begin with."

"WHAT?!" Kagami protested.

 ***Kuroko stood holding onto the basketball, sakura leaves were floating around his small figure, while he looked straight at the camera***

 ***Aomine appeared, lightly sliding his finger on nose bridge before he quickly brought his hand in front of the camera, a cold glare on his face.***

"Minechin looks mad." Murasakibara commented.

"When was that?!" Aomine wondered.

 ***Kagami stood there shocked, as Aomine passed by him with the basketball in hand.***

Kagami grimaced. He remembered that. The first time he met the asshole, and he lost their one-on-one game…

 ***Kise appeared giving the camera a sideways glance, while he smirked. And Midorima, his hands shifting his glasses while he coldly stared at the camera.***

"I look amazing~" Kise grinned at the screen. "Hmph." Midorima sounded.

 ***At what appeared to be a game, Midorima who had the ball, made a 3 point shot, in front of Kagami***

Kagami off the screen grumbled disappointedly at himself. He could've stopped that!

 ***Aida showed up, her schedule on her hand at the back of her waist while she gave the camera a piece sign, revealing her right eye with a smile.***

 ***Kagami and Kuroko did their fist-bumps, before they ran to continue their basketball game***

Aomine frowned at this display regrettably. That was supposed to be him…

 ***Aida appeared, carefully observing the game from the bench, her eyes glancing back and forth.***

Off screen, Aida blushed. "I get like that when it comes to basketball."

 ***Kagami looked like he was about to dunk, while the other team tried desperately to stop him. And Kuroko appeared next, ball in hand before he gracefully passed it into Kagami's hand beside him.***

 ***Kagami began to run, and the scene flashed, and now Kise in his Kaijo jersey tried to steal the ball from Seirin's ace, a wide smirk plastered on his face. When the blonde got the ball, he attempted to shoot, before the scene faded once again.***

"This is like watching TV…" Izuki muttered under his breath. "OH! TV eating chips…" he whispered to himself suddenly, a notepad and pencil on his hands. He started working on his jokes.

His friends shook their heads at him.

 ***Kuroko had the ball again; he did a little dribbling before he passed the ball behind him once again. He was surrounded by Shutoku players this time.***

 ***The ball thrown by Kuroko was caught by Kagami's hand, but one Touo player blocked him way immediately. So he passed the ball instead to Izuki's capable hands.***

 ***Izuki then threw the ball to Kuroko, and said phantom player threw it aiming for the hoop***

 **I can do it! *Kagami jumped high and caught the ball before he finally did his dunk.***

The Seirin team all cheered at the scene.

"That was awesome Kagami!" Koganei and Furihata complimented.

" **You can do it!" *The last scene showed all the Seirin player (minus Kiyoshi) all had a basketball on their own. Kise, Aomine and Midorima appeared as well, looking intimidating in their team jersey.***

 ***And the music ended.***

"WOOOOOOO!" cheered several people there.

"That…hah! was amazing~" Takao panted. Good music is always a good workout for him. "Woo!"

"Alright everyone be quiet!" Satsuki started, smiling happily despite what she just yelled. "It's starting again." informed Aida.

 ***Seirin Private High School appeared in golden bold letters, the front of the school. Sakura trees were falling down and voices of students and others could be heard in the background, along with a nice peaceful beat of music playing along.***

" **Interested in rugby?" *Seirin High appeared to be full of students, it was the first day of school and all sorts of people were bribing new students in to join their own club.* "Have you ever played shogi?"**

"First day of school!" the first years shouted in excitement. They all remembered that. In fact, it wasn't that long ago if they remembered correctly.

"Shogi club…I've wanted to join, but there just no more time for it." Midorima said to himself. He was actually hoping to join the club so that he would be able to defeat Akashi in Shogi. The red-headed teen was unbeatable especially in that particular game.

" **You gotta play baseball if you're Japanese!"**

"Yeah, you really should! It's actually fun, I've tried it before!" Kise bragged gleefully. "And rugby, and football, and tennis, and swimming, and bowli-"

"No one wants to hear you brag Ryouta." Akashi turned his intimidating gaze at the blonde, who immediately coward away in his seat.

And everyone who barely knew the former captain of Teiko shivered at the tone he gave the blonde.

" **Swimming! It feels great!"**

"Ugh…Swimming. How one can do it? I have no idea." Midorima frowned, crossing his legs together and began picking at his bandaged nails. He hated swimming. It was so messy! And wet.

"I like swimming~!" Takao offered with a smile.

The green-head gave his friend a look before shaking his head. "That explains a lot…" Where was his lucky item when he needed it?

" **Basketball! Basketball club!"** ***Koganei showed up smiling, holding onto a file of papers one other hand waving around a basketball club flier.***

"It's me!" Koganei gasped in shock.

"We've passed that point kid." Aomine said.

" **How's you like to join the basketball club?" he said.**

"You guys had to hand out fliers?" Kasamatsu questioned. Kaijo's basketball club was full of members the first day of school, though that might've been because the infamous 'Kise Ryouta' once a member of GoM became a member.

"Are you kidding? Members are hard to get by these days. We practically had to bribe people…" Aida admitted a deadpanned look at her face. It was a good thing Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun joined to change Seirin's pace, or else the few members they had would've left sooner.

" **Koganei, you can't be serious." *Izuki appeared on the screen frowning at the teen, Mitobe beside him also handing out fliers.***

" **How else am I supposed to say it?" *Koganei reasoned.***

"I remember this…" Koganei sighed.

" **How else am I supposed to say it?"** ***Izuki closed his eyes and smiled, his index finger pointing up to prove a point.*** **"New kids, join the basketball club!"** ***He opened his eyes with a wide grin.* "the basketball club needs some serious help!"**

"You were exaggerating Izuki-kun." Kuroko smiled at the raven-headed teen, who blushed in embarrassment. "It was supposed to be a joke…"

" **I've had enough of your jokes, Izuki."** ***Koganei frowned***

"That was a joke?" Kise said. "Hmmm, not very funny."

"It was in the heat of moment alright!" Izuki glared at the ground and his team began laughing.

" **Mitobe, make sure they hear you!"** ***Koganei turned to the taller teen along with Izuki. Mitobe silently gave the two a smile before he turned to continue his handling of fliers. Koganei deadpanned.***

Everyone laughed at the display.

Mitobe opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it, instead he blushed in embarrassment.

" **You're not gonna do it, are you?"** ***Koganei muttered.***

"You know Mitobe-kun has problems speaking." Aida scolded Koganei who quickly gave his apologizes to the taller teen who merely shrugged it off with another smile. "Sometimes I forget."

 ***A boy with blue hair, his bangs covering his eyes passed by Koganei. He went unnoticed by the teen and instead Koganei turned to the next guy walking to offer him a flier.*** " **Hey, do you have a minute?"**

"How could you miss Kuroko?!" Kagami yelled, gesturing at the screen. "He was right in front of you!"

"You do it every day Kagami-kun." Kuroko said.

"Well! …that's different. You were in front of him!" the Seirin ace kept protesting.

 ***It was indeed Kuroko. The small teen held a book in his hand while he made his way through the crowd***

Aomine let out a loud laugh, clutching his stomach. "Oh man, you don't have what it takes to keep track on Tetsu!"

"You were the same case if you've forgotten Daiki." Akashi raised an eyebrow in amusement and Aomine coughed at his own breath, "Well—yeah! But probably not as bad as him, right Tetsu?"

"Let's stop this conversation Aomine-kun." Kuroko turned away from the dark teen and Kagami smirked.

"TETSU!"

 ***A student with glasses completely unaware of the certain phantom player who just passed by him turned to another student with his own set of fliers.*** **"You're a reader, aren't you?" *The glasses teen shoved a paper into the student's hesitant hand.* "Sorry, but this is just a manga."** ***Said student said, on the background Kuroko could be seen disappearing into the crowd.*** " **Manga are books, too."** ***Suggested the glasses boy.***

"Wow, they completely ignored Kurokocchi, rude people these days." Kise glared at the screen.

"It's alright Kise-kun, I'm used to it." Kuroko explained.

"This poor guy!" Koganei and Aida cried as they stood from their chair behind Kuroko and Kagami and eloped the bluenette into a hug.

"Please let go…" Kuroko said uncomfortably.

 ***Kuroko on the screen paused on his track and turned to the school's map-stand, the word 'Basket Ball' written in one of the box drawn inside the glassed paper.***

"I was too caught up in my reading; I missed Koganei-kun and the others." Kuroko blinked.

"What book was it anyway?" Midorima questioned earning gasped from the Seirin team and Kise. "What?" the 3 point shooter glared at the crowd.

"Well, you and Kurokocchi don't usually get along Midorimacchi…" Kise smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"It was a fiction novel, I haven't really finished it since I always seem to be busy after the first day of school started. " Kuroko explained.

" **Basketball! Basketball club!"** ***Koganei continued* "Join the club and you'll be cute, too!"** ***Izuki pointed out***

"Again…in the heat of moment." Izuki blushed at the amused stare almost everyone gave him.

 ***While Koganei was passing papers, a shadow loomed over him suddenly.*** **"Are you guys in the basketball club?"** ***A deep voice sounded***

"That seriously scarred me Kagami…" Koganei turned to the tall red-headed who smiled at him in an apologic manner.

 ***Koganei in the screen blinked before turning his head up to face a tall student, he wore a necklace and on it a ring was placed. Sakura leaves slowly fell on his giant figure.***

"Yup, it's Kagami alright." Hyuuga grinned.

 ***On another scene, Aida sat by the table a frown on her face, with Hyuuga beside her having a drink of beverage.*** **"Just a few more would be nice."** ***The female coach said, a folder in hand.*** **"We couldn't even get ten."** ***Hyuuga turned from his drink.***

"Told you…" Aida off screen sighed exasperatedly.

" **We're just getting started."** ***The female coach smiled and placed the blue folder in front of the Seirin's basketball captain.*** **"We're a new school." *She brightly turned to face the camera where Hyuuga should be.*** " **If we win the Inter-High and Winter Cup,** " ***She began counting with her fingers.*** **"we'll be a big deal starting next year."** ***She gave the camera a sly grin putting her hand down.***

"If I hadn't just watched you guys actually WON Winter-Cup, I wouldn't have believed this…" Kasamatsu frowned crossing his arms against his chest. The match between Rakuzan and Seirin was incredible. It truly surprised him that Seirin won to begin with.

"Hey! We totally got it covered in the beginning!" Hyuuga grinned widely. And his team excluding Kuroko all agreed with him.

Aida and Satsuki rolled their eyes. "Boys…"

"We'll just see next year shall we." Akashi smirked, completely bringing shivers down their spine.

"Captain! You shouldn't have said that…!" Koganei whispered sharply and Hyuuga gulped. "How the hell was I supposed to know he could hear us…?!"

" **Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?"** ***Hyuuga sweat-dropped.***

"Maaaaybe." Aida snickered out of the screen.

" **Hyuuga-kun, have you always been so delicate?"** ***Aida questioned and Hyuuga slumped down the table, both his hands raised in the air with both his elbows supporting them.* "I'll do my best. I will do my best." *The female coach blinked slyly.***

"Evil." Murasakibara pointed out, while nibbling on some snack Himuro handed him a couple of minutes ago.

"It was a joke!" Aida shouted blushing.

"It was?" Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. Aida gave him a glare before she turned to face somewhere else a pout in her lips. "I was just kidding!" Hyuuga laughed.

" **I wonder how the recruitment is going?"** ***Aida on the screen turned to look on the side, unaware of the heavy footsteps coming their way.*** **"they could just bring in some promising ones, that would be…" *She was completely cut off when Koganei was suddenly and rather forcefully placed right his front of her face, and he was animatedly sheading tears.***

"It hurt!" Koganei subconsciously reached for his neck where Kagami pulled him by the collar.

"I said I was sorry!" Kagami huffed.

"That's not enough of an apology Kagami-kun, you pulled him by the collar." Kuroko turned to the taller teen.

"Well—what am I suppose to do then?!" Said teen gave the bluenette an outrageous stare.

"I say you treat the whole team at Maji Burger." He answered and everyone nodded in agreement.

"WHAT?"

" **The new students are here."** ***Koganei cried.***

" **Eh?"** ***the female coach sounded.*** **"Is this the basketball club?** " ***A deep voice said, and Aida let out a surprised sound before turning to look at none other than Kagami Taiga who had Koganei by the collar.***

"Scary…" Kise pouted. "Kagamicchi really should work on his appearance; he's as bad as Aominecchi…"

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS DAMN YOU!" Kagami stood up to point his angry index finger at the blonde, while he gritted his teeth. Kise laughed.

"YEAH, Why drag ME into this—KISE YOU BASTARD!" Aomine followed.

"It's true Aominecchi!"

"He's right though." Midorima agreed with the copy-cat. "Bad complexion could really ruin a person." He said.

"This is about HIM!" Aomine point his finger in front of Kagami's startled face. "Why do I gotta be in this conversation to begin with?!"

"FXCK YOU BASTARD!" Kagami slapped his finger away.

"Please calm down the both of you." Kuroko frowned, not wanting a fight to break out.

"Dai-chan sit down!" Satsuki scolded, grabbing the dark teen by the wrist and attempting on pulling him down the seat to no avail.

"Tch…fine." Kagami sighed at Kuroko.

 ***On the screen, Hyuuga and Aida both were speechless at Kagami's appearance.*** **"Yeah."** ***Aida nodded to answer his question.*** " _ **Who is this guy?"**_ ***The female coach thought to herself.*** " _ **He's got the intensity of a wild tiger!"**_ ***The camera zoomed in on Kagami's cold red eyes, and his thick split-eyebrows.***

"You really are scary Kagami-kun." Kuroko blinked at the screen.

"SEE~?! Kurokocchi agrees with me!" Kise bragged.

"I GET IT!"

" **I want to join."** ***Kagami said it, simple as that. He walked over the small chair and sat on it before he placed Koganei on the table as if he were a thing.***

" **What?"** ***Aida said, both she and Hyuuga stared at the teen in surprise.***

"It was quite a shock to say the least…" Aida informed.

" **The basketball club."** ***Kagami said.***

" **Eh?*"The female coach blinked, her eyes wide as if she just saw a ghost.*** " **Um, welcome, Welcome!"** ***she quickly snapped out of it, smiling. Beside her Hyuuga gave her a paper cup full of beverage.*** " **Wait a minute!"** ***She took the cup in her hand carefully before placing it at the table by Kagami.*** **"I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year." *Kagami took the cup in his large hand and drank it.*** " **We only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure someone of your build would be…"**

" **I don't care."** ***Kagami cut off the female coach, placing the cup back down.***

"Bakagami…" Aida glared at the red-head.

"I swear! I don't remember this happening!" Kagami raised his hand in defense. "Well, I do! But…"

"You were so rude Kagami-kun…" Kuroko shook his head in disappointment. "Yeah so rude~!" Kise agreed.

"Oh come one! You're supposed to be backing me up Kuroko!"

" **I'm going after I leave my name."** ***Kagami took the pen and began writing down on the paper-slip in front of him. Hyuuga glared at him.***

"And to think I actually idolized you when I first met you…" Furihata muttered under his breath.

"I'm disappointed Taiga." Himuro shook his head.

"Oh come one!"

" **Ara! You don't have a reason for joining?" *The camera showed the paper Kagami was writing on. On it was his name and on the box where members were supposed to write their reason for joining basketball was empty.***

" **Not really."** ***Kagami put down the cup he was drinking and crushed it with his bare hand. Before he stood up from the chair, the damaged paper cup still in his hand.*** **"Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan."**

"Not particularly." Akashi corrected. "I suggest you see basketball in Russia. It's a lot different from Japanese basketball."

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" Kagami blushed, gritting his teeth.

 ***On the screen Kagami threw the crushed paper cup backwards, and it gracefully landed on the trash can beside the table they were using. Aida stared at it in awe, before giving Kagami a hard stare, her eyebrow raised. On the other hand, Kagami who was walking away gave her a backward glance his eyes cold as ever, before he snorted and looked away.***

" **He's terrifying!"** ***Koganei who was still on the table gave the walking teen a terrified look.*** **"Is he really a first year high school student?"**

"Being tall isn't that unusual for a first year." Kise blinked in confusion.

"Says you! You're just a freak of nature." Kasamatsu punched the blonde in the head.

"Why are you so meeeeean!"

" **He's one in a million."** ***Izuki showed up at the screen, he and Mitobe came back from handing out fliers.***

" **You! Where have you been hiding?"** ***Koganei shouted.***

" **Kagami Taiga."** ***Hyuuga checked the Club Sign-up Form.* "He went to middle school in America."**

"Seriously?" Kise questioned the Kagami who shrugged. "I didn't know that."

"Heh! Figures." Aomine smirked secretly.

"The hell does that mean?!" Kagami glared at the dark teen.

" **Must have learned from the source."** ***Hyuuga finished.*** **"Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary."** ***Aida turned to look at the Seirin Captain.**

"Extraordinary alright…" Midorima deadpanned. "Extraordinarily monstrous."

"I can hear you!"

"You were supposed to." The green-headed rolled his eyes.

" **Yo!"** ***Koganei sounded to get their attention.*** " **You forgot this club request." *He offered the paper.***

" **Oh, sorry."** ***Aida took the paper, checking what was on the paper.*** **"Let's see, Kuroko Tetsuya…"**

"Ah…I handed that to Koganei-senpai, but I guess he was never able to notice me." Kuroko explained to everyone.

"Sorry Kuroko."Koganei apologized.

"You've gotta be louder next time Tetsu." Aomine suggested, looking down at the small teen.

"I'll try Aomine-kun."

" **Huh?" *Aida raised an eyebrow, and the camera showed the Sign-Up Form.* "I was here the whole time." *She read out loud what was on the paper.***

"Poor Kurokocchi!" Kise stood from where he sat with Kasamatsu and made his way to the phantom player, tears in his eyes. Reaching the teen, the blonde pushed away an angry Kagami before sitting down beside the bluenette embracing him into a tight hug.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?!" vein popped out of Kagami's forehead, as he glared at Kise.

"Please let go Kise-kun, you're crushing me…"

"But I wanted to sit with Kurokocchi since the beginning~ and there's a lot of room for Kagamicchi right there~!" He gestured.

"Fine, but please be quiet…" Kuroko pushed the blonde away.

"Oi! Kuroko, I'm not sitting with him!" Kagami argued.

Kise stuck his tongue, "Deal with it~!"

Kasamatsu shook his head where he sat. He was tired of dealing with the idiot. He was their problem now.

" **But I don't remember him at all."** ***Aida said wondering, before her eyes glued itself to the words 'Teiko Middle School Basketball Club'.***

" **What's wrong?"** ***Hyuuga turned to her when she took the paper closely to inspect what as on the paper clearly.***

" **H-He's from the Teiko basketball club!"** ***She shouted, earning Hyuuga's attention completely.***

" **Teiko? You mean** _ **the**_ **Teiko?"** ***The Seirin captain sounded surprised.***

"Yup, Kurokocchi from Teiko~!" Kise smiled happily, ruffling Kuroko's locks.

"We get it asshole, now leave!" Kagami attempted to push the blonde to take back his seat the teen took.

"Is it that surprising that we attended Teiko basketball club? Shutoku seemed surprised as well when I showed myself." Midorima wondered, shifting his glasses.

"Tell me about it…" Aomine frowned.

"Me too! Me too! Lots of girls found out I was at Kaijo and practically filled the gymnasium when I got there-Oh! But I wish Kurokocchi was there with me instead~!" he smiled at the small teen.

"Shut up Kise." Aomine spitted.

"How mean….!"

 ***Hyuuga stole the sign-up form from Aida.*** **"Yeah! And if he's a first year, he must be from the Generation of Miracles!" *Aida grinned.***

"Oooooh, so impressive…" Hanamiya, who sat way at the back mocked, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"What was that asshole?" Aomine challenged.

"Dai-chan…!" Satsuki frowned.

" **Generation of Miracles…"** ***Hyuuga stared at the paper, before his eyes widened.*** " **That famous group?!" *He turned to Aida.***

"Heh…"Hanamiya scoffed.

"That's it, get in here you fuc-"

"Daiki enough." Akashi interrupted, standing up to face the teen at the back. "And I suggest you keep your mouth shut as well Makoto Hanamiya." He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I won't have a stranger disrespecting my former team."

Hanamiya visibly shivered in fear as the room silenced.

 ***Aida on the screen groaned vocally, and began trashing at her seat in frustration.*** **"Why can't I remember that golden egg's face?!"**

 ***Kagami appeared on the camera suddenly, he was walking through the crowd. A bold music started playing on the background.*** **"And that guy just came back from America." *Aida muttered under her breath.***

 ***Behind Kagami appeared Kuroko once again, the bluenette was still reading his book while he followed behind the red-headed prodigy.* "This year's first years could be ridiculous!" *Aida finished. While the camera showed Kuroko's baby blue eye intent on reading his book.***

"Man, are you sure you ain't a chick Tetsu?" Aomine deadpanned, comparing the bluenettes' on the screen and off screen.

"Please stop it Aomine-kun, I will be seriously mad if this conversation continues…" Kuroko's eyebrows slightly glared at the comment. Beside the annoying blonde, Kagami as well as the others were chuckling to themselves.

"That's not true!" Kise argued, his eyebrows knitted together at the thought. "Kurokocchi is waaay cuter than any girl!"

.

.

.

This made everybody laugh even harder.

"AHAHAHA-Oh man, you're right-!" Kagami clutched his stomach as he wiggled back and forth at his seat laughing so hard his chair was shaking.

Even Midorima snickered a bit, beside him Takao was laughing out loud.

"Yes…Thank you Kise-kun…" Kuroko gave the blonde a dark look.

"That's not what I meant Kurokocchi! Don't be mad at meeeeee~!"

 ***Kuroko on screen looked up ahead and that was when the scene ended. The words 'THE BASKETBALL WHICH KUROKO PLAYS' showed at the screen in bold red letters, and on top showed 'I Am Kuroko' in smaller letters.***

"Well that explains what this story is going to be about." Aida nodded.

 ***Next the Seirin school appeared in all its glory, birds were chirping on the background.***

" **All right, looks like all the first years are here!"** ***The Seirin gymnasium appeared on the screen, every Seirin members were there. Minus Kiyoshi. The first years were all lined up***

"This REALLY brings back memories!" The first years smiled to themselves.

 ***On the screen, Furihata elbowed his fellow first year, and they both stared at the female coach.*** **"Hey, isn't the manager cute?** " ***Furihata whispered to the guy.***

"What?!" Aida blushed, her eyes glued to the screen.

" **She's a second year, right?"** ***The first year said. And the camera zoomed in where Aida was speaking with Izuki about the new recruits.*** " **If only she were sexier…"** ***Furihata finished disappointed.***

Cue the laughs around the room.

"Why you little-" Hyuuga held back the raged female coach when she stood up to attack the certain first year who began to apologize repeatedly.

"Calm down." Hyuuga sighed.

 ***On the screen, Hyuuga's fists connected with the whispering first years' heads.*** **"Morons, you're wrong."** ***The both yelled out in pain, when Aida walked over to them.*** " **What?"** ***They said dumbly.***

" **I'm the boys' basketball club coach, Aida Riko."** ***She said, in her neck she wore a pink whistle.*** " **Nice to meet you."**

" **EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"** ***All the first years yelled out in surprise, some were even back away in disbelief.*** " **It's not him?!** " ***Furihata pointed at an old man behind the coach.***

"Is It THAT hard to believe…?" Aida frustratedly blew away the bangs on her forehead. Beside Beside Akashi Satsuki pouted crossing her arms. "Tell me about it…this is why I stuck with being a manager instead."

"I don't know what the big deal is. I was even taught basketball by a woman." Himuro explained, nodding to Kagami who looked evenly confused. "Taiga as well."

"Seriously?!" Many people in the crowd shouted at them.

"Yeah." Kagami answered.

" **That's our advisor, Takeda-sensai." *Aida gestured to the old man. The camera focused on the old man, who merely shook having a difficult time at even looking back at the first years.***

" **Seriously?!"** ***One said.*** **"You've got to be kidding."** ***Furihata said in disbelief.***

"Yes! Seriously!" Aida glared of screen.

" **Now that you're acquainted with Takeda-sensei," *The female coach walked to the side and turned so that her back was facing the first years.* "you guys…"** ***she paused, before she turned around a sharp look on her face.*** **"Take off your shirts!"**

" **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHY?!" *The first years screamed at her face.***

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" Students who were not from Seirin all yelled out as well.

"Woah, I think your coach is secretly a pervert Tetsu you should watch out." Aomine commented, earning a glare.

"I am NOT!"

"KUROKOCCHI! Leave that school right now! Kaijo is waaay safer for you~!" Kise hugged the teen.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

 ***Aida on the camera smirked.***

"A pervert." Murasakibara pointed his long finger directly at Seirin's female coach.

"NOOOO!"

 ***The camera then zoomed into the new recuits, all of them were shirtless. Aida approached them in observation.***

" **Your ability to move instantaneously is a little weak."** ***She said to one of them.*** " **I bet you do 50 side jumps in 20 seconds, don't you? You'll need to do a little better for the basketball team."**

" **O-Okay."** ***The guy responded, completely startled.***

" **You're too stiff"** ***She pointed at another one.***

" **Seriously? She's right." *The guy said.***

 ***Aida walked by the others, pointing out directions.***

" **Do some stretches after you bathe. You…"** ***she continued.***

" **What do you mean? How'd she know that just from looking at us?" *One of them yelled.***

" **Her dad's a sports trainer."** ***Hyuuga explained. A flashback scene coming up. In this scene, Aida who was younger stood by her dad and they were both observing a man running.* "Collecting data and creating a regimen. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data every day at his workplace." *The camera zoomed into Aida's brown orb, carefully staring at her dad's work.* "When she looks at your body," *On the screen, it showed how Aida saw the bodies from her perspective view.* "She sees all your physical abilities in numbers."**

"Impressive." Midorima said.

"It's nothing that big of a deal." Aida rubbed the back of her neck, smiling happily.

"It's creepy." Murasakibara muttered, sucking on a lollipop this time."

Aida gave the giant teen a dark glare.

 ***On screen, Aida was looking at Kagami, her eyes wide and her mouth open. She was having a hard time speaking.***

" **I wouldn't expect any less from a coach." *A first year said entirely impressed.***

 ***When Kagami noticed her look-* "What?" *Kagami's body was deeply toned, he had six-pack.***

Hayama from Rakuzan team whistled. "You really work out well!" He complemented. "No wonder you're strong on basketball."

"Ugh…Don't complement the enemies." Mibuchi grimaced.

"It's true Kagami-kun, it's a mystery how you get a body like that when all you eat are fast foods." Kuroko bluntly told him.

"Fast foods are good for you!" Kagami argued and for once Aomine, who was a fast food lover as well nodded in agreement.

 ***In Aida's eyes, the screen showed Kagami's muscular body, with data floating around him based on how the coach saw it.***

"How could they tell how I see things?!" The short-haired coach screamed. It was like whoever made this video could tell everything about them. It was creeping her out.

" _ **What…What is this?! All his numbers are through the roof. These aren't the values of a first year high school boy! I can't even see his potential."**_ ***She thought to herself blinking and gapping at the amount of data she gathered.*** _ **I've never seen anything like this.**_ ***The camera zoomed in Kagami's face.*** _**"Such raw talent!"**_

"Che…She obviously haven't seen my body." Aomine stared at the screen unimpressed and thankfully no one heard him this time.

" **Coach! What are you staring at?"** ***Hyuuga called out suddenly.***

" **Sorry! Um…" *Snapping out of her daze, she turned to look at the sign-up form list in her hands.***

"Distracted much…" Satsuki snickered.

"It wasn't like that!" Aida blushed.

"If you had that kind of feelings for me coach, then I would like to say now that I am not interested. I only see you as my senpai." Kagami bowed.

"IT"S NOT LIKE THAT BAKAGAMI!" She kicked him in the gut earning a yell of pain.

"Serves you right Kagamicchi." Kise said.

"Why me…?!"

" **You looked at all of them. Kagami's the last one." *Hyuuga told her.***

" **Really?" *She turned back on her list.* Huh? *She looked at the new recruits.* "Is Kuroko-kun here?"**

" **Oh, that kid from Teiko…" *Hyuuga remembered.***

"You were late perhaps Kurokocchi?" The copy-cat questioned at the bluenette beside him, who lightly shook his head. "I was there the whole time."

Everyone who knew him quickly understood what was about to come.

" _ **I thought I'd be able to pick out someone that strong when I saw him."**_ ***The coach frowned. Rubbing the back of her head while she looked over at everyone there.***

"He's strong alright." Aomine said.

"Yup~!" Kise agreed.

" **Looks like he's not here today." *Aida said to everyone.* "All right, let's get started with practice!" *She raised her left hand.***

" **Um excuse me." *A teen with blue locks stepped up to her, his right hand raised to get her attention. When Aida noticed him, she openly gapped in surprised.* "I'm Kuroko." *He told her.***

 ***Aida gasped; slowly letting her mouth shut and gritted her teeth. Before she closed her eyes and screamed out loud.***

" **What?! How long have you been there?!" *Hyuuga noticed him as well.***

Everyone off screen laughed out loud at that scene.

"Ahahahaha-Oh man, I wish I can do that to everyone!" Takao laughed. "Would be hilarious~!"

"Oh please, you couldn't keep quiet if you wanted to." Midorima had to cover his ears so he doesn't break his ear-drums from everyone's loud laughter.

" **I've been here the whole time." *Kuroko replied.***

"It's your turn to feel like that!" Aomine laughed at Kagami's face.

" _ **He was right in front of me and I didn't notice?!"**_ ***Aida gapped at Kuroko's face.* "** _ **What? Did he say he's Kuroko? What? He's practically invisible!"**_

"Tetsu-kun isn't invisible!" Satsuki disagreed hotly, "He's like an angel~~" She turned to the bluenette dreamily.

"I agree~! Kurokocchi is like an angel from heaven~!" Kise cooed.

"Angel my ass, that little bastard is sneaky I tell ya." Kagami grimaced, remembering all the time Kuroko nearly gave him a heart attack with all his unexpected appearance.

"I'll have to agree with Kagami Taiga," Akashi said, earning everyone's attention. "If anything, Tetsuya is very sly in person." He smirked.

"You make me sound like a pervert Akashi-kun." Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"We'll see Tetsuya, we'll see." Akashi's smirked widened.

Kuroko didn't know what to think about that, so he turned back to the screen.

 ***Koganei and Hyuuga both walked to them to stare at Kuroko closely.* "What? This guy's part of the Generation of Miracles?" *Koganei sounded like he didn't believe it.* "He couldn't have been a regular."**

"Kurokocchi is amazing and he IS a regular!" Kise glared at Koganei off screen who in defense said that he didn't know Kuroko's ability at the beginning.

"Yes, I'm sure everyone took Tetsuya lightly when they first met him." Akashi pointedly looked at Kise.

"Well, that was in the past! I like Kurokocchi now!" Kise said out loud.

"You LIKE Kuroko?" Midorima raised an eyebrow. And Kise nodded happily, swinging his arms around the bluenette. "Of course~!"

"That's it; get your hands off Kuroko you damn pervert!" Kagami stood and took Kise by the collar.

"It's okay Ki-chan, I like Tetsu-kun too~!" Satsuki waved from her seat and Kise gave her a thumbs up after he was released by Kagami.

" **Of course not. Right, Kuroko-kun?" *Hyuuga asked and everyone turned to Kuroko who seemed surprised by the question.* "I played in games." *He said.***

 ***Hyuuga smiled.* "Right?" *Before his smile fell off and stare at Kuroko in wonder.* "What?"**

" **What?" * Koganei repeated.* "EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!" *both yelled out in disbelief.***

"It is a surprise, considering Tetsu's small size." Aomine pointed out bluntly. "He's so tiny and fragile looking. Who would believe he played in the nationals at Teiko?" everyone nodded in agreement with him, even Seirin team.

"I can hear you Aomine-kun…" Kuroko sighed.

"Hmm? OH! Tetsu! I forgot you were there…what I meant was that a lot of people would KILL to have such a flawless body like yours. I mean girls were practically jealous of your skin remember back at Teiko?" Aomine sweat-dropped and Kuroko lowered his head, his bangs shadowing over his eyes darkly. "Aomine-kun…please be quiet."

"You failed to save that one Mine-chin…" Murasakibara grinned lazily.

"Shut up…I know." Everyone snickered.

" _ **Generation of Miracles?"**_ ***Kagami lowered his head.* "** _ **What's that?"**_

"Huh, so Kagamicchi didn't know about us from the beginning?" Kise said.

"He had middle school in America." Midorima explained to the annoying blonde who nodded, making an 'o' sound.

" **Take off your shirt!"** ***Aida ordered Kuroko.***

" **Eh?" *Kuroko's eyes widened a bit.* "Hai." *He nodded obediently immediately doing as told.***

"WHAAAT?!" Kise and Satsuki both stood in outrage.

"You—you DARE ask Tetsu-kun to take off his shirt?! You really are a pervert-TETSU-KUN~!" Satsuki was about to run to Kuroko, when she was pulled by Aomine.

"Told you." Murasakibara said. Aida glared at him for the second time now.

"Kurokocchi~!What else did they make you do?! TELL ME!" the blonde shook the bluenette.

"Let him go you fool. He looks like he's about to vomit." Midorima frowned, unusually worried about the phantom player.

"I got this." Kasamatsu finally intervened again, he pulled Kise by the collar and dragged him back to where he sat before. "NOOOO KUROKOCCHI!"

"Thank you…" Kuroko nodded gratefully at the Kaijo's captain who smiled his way. Beside the bluenette Kagami grinned and scooted back beside to Kuroko where he sat before the annoying blonde pushed him aside.

 ***After quickly looking at Kuroko's body, which didn't show up at the screen, Aida's eye widened once again.***

"They didn't even show Tetsu-kun's luscious body!" Satsuki pouted.

 ***The setting changed, and now Aida sat inside a bus listening to music with headphones on her head. She looked out the window in daze.* "** _ **Who is he?"**_ ***Aida thought, and on the bus window where she sat showed a shirtless Kuroko, floating around him were Aida's data.* "** _ **His stats are way too low. All his numbers are below average. On top of that, he's already almost at his limit."**_

" _ **There's no way he could have been a regular on such a strong team."**_

"Yes, but believe it or not Kuroko was actually useful during the games at Teiko." Midorima admitted, sighing.

"Thank you Midorima-kun." Kuroko smiled his way.

"Hmph." The green-heaired blushed, turning away with a frown. "Don't get me wrong, you were bothersome as well because your stamina was too low."

"Shin-chan's Tsun-Tsun is showing~" Takao smirked.

"Be quiet."

" _ **What on Earth…"**_ ***Aida mentally thought before the setting changed again. This time it was at an outdoor basketball court, and Kagami was shooting hoops by himself.***

 ***Right before the tall red-head was about to make another basket, his line of sight blurred suddenly distracted when he saw someone with blue hair watching him from the corner of his eye. And because of this, he missed the basket and the ball bounced from the hoop and into Kuroko's pale hands.***

"That wasn't a joke, the jerk seriously startled me…" Kagami grimaced.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun." Kuroko apologized.

 ***Kuroko on the screen merely stared back at Kagami who wasn't at all happy to see him.* "When did you get here?"**

" **Domo(Nice to see you.)" *The smaller teen replied.***

" **What the hell are you doing?" *Kagami gave him a cold look, placing his hand on his hip.***

"I happened to pass by at the time, and saw Kagami-kun playing all by himself." Kuroko explained with a shrugged.

"The hell?! I seriously thought you were stalking me…" the taller red-headed told him.

"Did it seemed like that?" Kuroko questioned.

"YES!"

" **What are** _ **you**_ **doing here by yourself?" *Kuroko responded back, throwing the basketball back to Kagami who caught it easily with his large hands.***

" **Nothing. I'm not doing anything."**

"Wow, you would make a terrible liar. Either that, or you're just a jerk." Takao said.

"Kagami-kun really didn't like me at first. In fact, I can safely say that he might have hated my guts." Kuroko explained and Kagami looked guilty. "But it's all in the past now." Kuroko finished with a smile.

"Yeah." Kagami blushed.

" **Is that so?" *Kuroko said.***

 ***It became silent between the two, as they just stood there staring at each other before Kagami finally broke the silence.***

" **I was in America until my second year of middle school. I've been appalled ever since I came back by how low the standards are here." *Kuroko seemed surprise by the sudden confession. Kagami narrowed his eyes icily.* "I'm not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going. "**

"What the hell does he mean…?" Kasamatsu frowned. "What's the point of playing if it's not fun for you?"

"Kagamicchi seemed different now though." Kise commented.

"It's true Kagami-kun."

"I get it dammit!"

" **I heard all about you." *Kagami on screen referred to Kuroko.* "I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year." *The bluenette stayed silent, he listened while his hair moved around due to the wind.* "You were on that team, weren't you? I have a pretty good sense of how good the others are."**

"You have no idea…" someone blurted out.

The GoMs all listened to the screen in silence. Having been beaten by the Seirin team, they couldn't really comment on anything.

 ***Kagami with a flick of his hand, he spinned the ball around his index finger.* "People who can succeed smell different from the rest." *And between his words, he threw the ball back to Kuroko who caught it with ease.* "But something's not right with you. The weak should smell weak, but you…You don't smell like anything."**

"You can tell the difference of people by their smell?" Hyuuga smirked at Kagami.

"Talk about creepy." Takao chuckled to himself.

"You- You know what I meant by it dammit!"

"You and Aominecchi really ARE similar." Kise pointed out. "He does the same thing."

"Shut the hell up Kise!" Aomine glared.

" **And your strength has no scent."**

" **Let me see. Show me…Show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is." *Kagami challenged Kuroko with a smirked.***

"Pfft…"

"Dai-chan! Don't laugh at Tetsu-kun!" Satsuki pouted, slapping the dark teen by the arm.

" **How fortunate. I've also been hoping to play against you." *Kuroko began to pull down the zipper of his jacket.***

"Woah, you're seriously gonna play against Kagamicchi Kurokocchi?!" Kise wailed frantically.

"I wasn't really planning it to be honest. Kagami-kun's words just got me heated up and I ended up doing just that." Kuroko admitted, looking away. If you looked closely at him, you could see a hint of red color covering his ears in embarrassment.

 ***Kagami suddenly sounded surprised when Kuroko took off his jacket rather dramatically. He held the basketball in his left arm.* "One on one."**

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone who knew Kuroko practically exploded with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kasamatsu questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Y-You don't understand-" Kise said between laughs. "I'm sorry Kurokocchi, but that was just-pfft!" the blonde practically fell down the floor laughing himself off.

Kuroko wished he was buried deep underground where no one could see him. He had never been so embarrassed in his life.

.

.

.

After everyone had calmed out, they watching continued.

 ***On the screen Kagami was dribbling the ball, while Kuroko stood ready to steal it from him. The both stayed silent as they stared each other off.***

"Pfft…"

"Dai-chan, I swear to god if you don't stop laughing I'll-"

"Alright I get it! I get it!"

 ***Kagami made the first move as he ran to throw the ball into the basket, when Kuroko missed him completely the red-head seemed shocked.***

 ***After several more times Kagami won the game, he started doubting the bluenette.* "** _ **He's"**_ ***Kagami easily stopped Kuroko's attempt on making a basket. The ball rolled away and Kuroko started chasing after it.* "** _ **He's so bad I could die."**_

This earned another roar of laughter from the crowd.

" _ **Even though they weren't blessed with physical strength, there have been plenty of athletes who have excelled by polishing their skills. But this guy's hardly better than an amateur at dribbling and shooting."**_ ***The screen showed the Kuroko's failure performance against Kagami several times.***

"Well, I never said I was good to begin with Kagami-kun…" Kuroko whispered as he frowned.

"Oh come one that was in the past!"

 ***Kagami on the screen watched as Kuroko once again chased after the ball that rolled away.* "** _ **There's nothing good about him. This is ridiculous."**_ ***Kuroko began jogging towards Kuroko, the ball in his hands and ready to play another round.***

"I wouldn't judge a book by its cover." Akashi smirked.

" **You've gotta be kidding me. Have you been listening?!" *Kagami snapped.* "How much do you have to overestimate your own abilities to think you can beat me?!" *Kagami pointed his finger at the smaller teen, completely angry.* "I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me!"**

" **You can't be serious." *Kuroko looked him in the eye.* "Of course you're stronger than me. I knew that before we started." *After saying that, Kagami roughly pulled him by the shirt.***

Kise gasped. "What do you think you're doing to Kurokocchi you jerk!"

Many people glared at Kagami.

"It's alright, I forgive Kagami-kun."

 **You want a fight?! What the hell do you think you're doing? *Kagami barked at him.***

"You let go of Tetsu you son of a bi-" Aomine was about to stand up, when he was tugged out by Kuroko beside him.

"It's all in the past Aomine-kun."

"Tch…" The dark teen gave up. "I never did any of that when it was me…" he muttered to himself.

 ***Kuroko's eyes opened a little wider as he gazed up at Kagami.* "I wanted to see how good you are for myself."**

" **Huh?" *Kagami sweat-dropped, letting him free from his grip.* "Unbelievable." *He facepalmed.* "** _ **There must've been something wrong with me, too."**_ ***He thought.* "** _ **He's just so weak that he doesn't smell like anything. This is stupid."**_

 ***Kuroko turned his attention to the ball in his hand.* "Um…" *He offered at the ball in front of Kagami wanting another game, but Kagami raised his hand and refused.***

" **Enough. I'm not interested in the weak." *Kagami began to walk away. Kuroko merely watched him in silence.***

"Kurokocchi isn't weak!"

" **Let me tell you one last thing." *Kagami faced Kuroko after he grabbed his back and jacket from the ground.***

" **You should quit basketball."**

.

.

.

"BA. KA. GA. MI." veins popped on Aida's forehead. And almost everyone gave the red-head a glare.

"Why the hell would you even say that you fxcking asshole!" Aomine snapped. "What gives you the fxcking right?!"

"YEAH!" Kise nodded.

"I was wrong alright! I didn't know what he was capable of!"

" **However much you try to cover it up with words like effort, raw talent is a fact of life. You've got no talent for Basketball." *Kagami continued.***

"Says who?!" Aomine shouted.

"For once, I agree with the idiot nanodayo." Midorima referred to his fellow ex-teammate. "I may not get along with Kuroko, but I respect how he plays. He has his own raw talent like any other GoMs. If you actually paid attention nodayo.

"I said I didn't know!" Kagami sighed exasperatedly.

"Thank you Midorima-kun." Kuroko shyly bowed his way.

"Hmph…"

 ***Kagami turned around to leave but was stopped by Kuroko's response.* "I don't accept that."**

 ***The red-head turned to glare back at the smaller teen.* "Hah?"**

" **You tell me Kurokocchi!"**

 ***Kuroko began walking next to the fence, shifting the basketball in his hands into his right arms.* "First of all, I love basketball." *He turned to face Kagami.* "and I don't share your opinion."**

" **I don't care who's strong of who's weak."**

"Respect." Kasamatsu muttered under his breath.

 ***This got Kagami's attention.* "What did you say?"*And Kuroko heated replied.* "I'm not like you."**

 ***The teal teen, turned away from Kagami, the camera focusing on the smaller teen's shadow this time.***

" **I'm a shadow." *Before the scene finally faded.***

"Oi, Kuroko." The small teen blinked, before turning to face Kagami.

"I didn't…" but before the red-head could finish, Kuroko quickly brought his hands to cover the taller teen's mouth. "It's alright Kagam-kun. Like I said, that was all in the past now. Besides, I became Kagami-kin's shadow." Kuroko gave him a bright smile.

"A-ah." Kagami nodded, blushing furiously.

"Oi, stop flirting in the middle of watching idiot." Aomine interrupted, a scowl in his face.

"S-shut up!" Kagami shouted. "It was Kuroko saying embarrassing stuff again!

"Kurokocchi! Flirt with me too ssu~!"

"SHUT UP KISE!"

"Che…" the dark teen turned away.

.

.

.

It was supposed to be him…

* * *

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

 **AND that's the end of this chapter. For those who read this fanfic when I first uploaded it a while back, I'm sorry it got deleted.**

 **Next chapter will be uploaded not sooner people, it's pretty hard to type and stare at the episode after all, but I promise to get it done.**

 **I just hope they don't delete this story again. I tried not to separate words form the episode and my own words apart so it's not copyright, but…I don't know.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't funny at all. I tried.**

 **And please review on what you think of this chapter. I really wanna know if people hated it, or loved it.**

 **JA NA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update everyone, I feel really ashamed. I was busy that's why.**

 **But I'm here now, and please enjoy.**

Kuroko no REACT

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke

* * *

 ***Outside of the Seirin high gymnasium it was raining quite a bit.***

 ***And inside are all the first years wearing yellow gym tanks tops and the Seirin's basket team.* "What? A mini-game?"**

"Oh, I know this!" Koganei pointed at the screen.

" **I can't believe we're playing the upperclassmen already." *One of the first years said to himself. Kuroko and Kagami listened in carefully on their own.* "Do you remember the record from last year they told us about during our first meeting?" *The other first year turned to chat to another.***

" **They went to the finals just in their first year." *The guy finished nervously.***

"I had no idea they were this nervous about the game, it was only supposed to test what they were capable of." Aida furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Well, it couldn't be helped I guess." Hyuuga sighed.

"W-we're totally okay now though coach!" the first years, which were now second years reassured their basketball coach. Aida smiled warmly at their enthusiasm.

" **Are you serious?!" *the first year exclaimed, and behind you could see Furihata frowning.* "That's not normal."**

Aida sighed, "It's definitely abnormal, but we had no choice…if only we had more members then we could've worked something out." She explained.

"You really weren't kidding about your lack of members." Kasamatsu sweatdropped. "I was wondering why you guys had to use first years during Inter High." He gestured to Kuroko and his Light Kagami. "Then again, we did too." He glanced at Kise.

"Yeah…" Aida sighed. "But I don't regret any of it!" she smiled widely. All Seirin members smiled along in agreement.

 ***Kagami smirked, closing his eyes.* "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones." *he opened his eyes and began walking forward.* "Let's go!"**

Aomine glared at the screen. The idiot thought exactly like him, but he learned not to underestimate the weak.

"Alright! Start the game already!" Takao grinned excitedly.

"Can you be any loud nanodayo!" Midorima yelled, pushing his glasses up.

 ***Aida smiled confidently at the first years.*** _ **"Let's see exactly what these rookies can do."**_ ***Finally deciding, she placed her pink whistle in her mouth and lowered the basketball to the floor. All the players' attention directly at the ball in hand.***

Kagami grinned excitedly at his seat. Usually the coach would tell them to watch other people from other school play basketball so this was the first time he got to see himself playing. Beside him Kuroko blinked in excitement as well.

"Che, newbies." Kasamatsu smiled.

 ***The whistle was blown, and the basketball flew up in the air only to be pushed away by Kagami and Mitobe's forceful encounter.***

"Woo!" Takao cheered.

 ***A first year caught the ball and began running with it, but he was blocked by Izuki, Koganei and another so instead he threw the ball to Kagami on the back of their opponents. Kagami with ease caught the ball, and immediately turned to their opponent's net. He jumped high gritting his teeth and sounding out a yell, before he threw the basketball into the hoop with so much force he went and knocked down Mitobe with him.* "That dunk was unbelievable." *A first year sounded nervously and in awe.***

"Indeed Kagami-kun." Kuroko said with a small smile.

"H-heh, it was nothing difficult." Kagami blushed at the compliment.

"Meh! I can do better ssu!" Kise pouted, which earned him a smack on the head by Kasamatsu. "Itte!"

" **Amazing…" *Furihata gapped.***

 ***Aida who was awestruck as everyone else stood there watching.*** _ **"They're better than I expected. Such destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play."**_

"Well I wasn't about to hold back just because it was a mini-game." Kagami grinned darkly.

"You could've warned us first…"Koganei deadpanned. "Mitobe was really shocked, weren't you Mitobe?!" Mitobe pointed at himself dumbly, before nodding hesitantly. "See that Kagami!" Koganei frowned.

"Alright! Alright! I get it!"

 ***Kagami, who was hanging from the basketball hoop, fell on his feet to the ground gracefully.* "This is unbelievable." *Hyuuga wiped his sweat with the back of his hand before giving a grin.*** _ **"He's more than ready. He's a monster."**_

"Yes, with that much raw talent, it's unbelievable you're not dead already." Hanamiya insulted at the back, and Kagami glared.

"What~? It was a compliment." Hanamiya smirked mockingly.

"The hell it was you asshole!" Kagami stood up.

 ***With another yell, Kagami threw another powerful dunk, with powerful music playing on the background.* *The whistle blew once again, signaling everyone that the first round was over. On the score board, the First years had 11 and the second year had 08.* "I can't believe the first years are this strong." *Hyuuga said, while he, Koganei and Izuki all caught their breath.***

" **Kagami's doing it all himself!" Koganei sweatdropped.**

"Seriously though Kagami, what kinds of exercise do you do to get this powerful." Hyuuga questioned and Kagami shrugged. "I do the normal workout, with barbells and other things."

 _Damn you Kagami!_

"I work out too ssu~!" Kise informed.

"What kind of workout do you do Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked and Kise beamed. "Kurokocchi wants to know about me?! *GASPS*"

"Nevermind Kise-kun, it's starting again." Kuroko stared at the screen and the blonde's face fell.

Everyone snickered.

" **Shit!" Kagami gritted his teeth, sweat drifted from his figure.** _ **"That kid still has me on edge!"**_

 ***On the hand, Kuroko who was Kagami's single problem at the moment had the ball in his grip. The opposing team took the ball from the teal teen not long after a second, and began passing on to each other.***

" **It's him again!" Furihata furrowed his eyebrows in discomfort, referring to the ex-phantom sixth man before he grunted in frustration. "Keep it together!" he yelled.**

"I'm sorry." Kuroko said with a bow to Furihata.

"A-ah no don't—"

 **Kuroko kept on running despite his mistakes. Kagami who was on the verge of anger and frustration glanced at the small teen while on his own run irritated.** _ **"For all the profound things he says, he can't play for shit!"**_ **he mentally observed. "Guys who are all talk…"**

"What a hot-head. Seriously." Takao grinned goofily. "It's like Shin-chan!"

"I'll have you know-"

"It's true." Kuroko said, remembering their middle school experience.

"Shut up nanodayo!"

 **As Koganei from the blue team passed by, he quickly threw the ball to Mitobe. But before the tall second year could place the ball into the hoop, Kagami's large hands took the ball and slammed it out of his senior's grip.**

" _ **Piss me off more than anything!"**_

"Kurokocchi isn't all talk!" Kise defended.

"Hypocrite dude…" Aomine shook his head.

"It's true Kagami-kun."

"GRRRRR!"

 **The first year could only stare in awe at the red-head's bold gameplay. "So high!" one of them muttered in shock and disbelief.**

"You've come a long way bakagami." Aida smiled proudly. "You've all come a long way."

Everyone smiled sheepishly.

" **Nothing can stop Kagami now!" the other smiled in glee and excitement.**

"Tch…"

Kagami glared at Midorima. "D-did you just click your tongue-Did he just click tongue!?" he turned furiously at Kuroko who frowned in confusion. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Don't speak to me nanodayo."

"Haha don't worry 'bout him. He's still upset when we lost." Takao informed. "He still cries about it right Shin-chan?"

"If I remember correctly you cried too nanodayo…"

"Yeah, but it was a manly cry…"

 **Kagami took a breath after his amazing jump, and that was when Aida sounded the whistle once more.**

" **Time to put them in their place." Hyuuga lightly grinned. Izuki who was supporting himself with his hands on his knees nodded in agreement. "It's on." Hyuuga gave a small laugh.**

Aomine stared at the screen in boredom. "I wanna take a nap."

"No Dai-chan! You have to watch like everyone else. The paper said so!" she pointed at the small paper from before.

"Like hell I'm listening to some paper. Wake me up when it's done."

"Daiki…" Akashi started.

"So Lazy Mine-chin."

"Alright! Alright!" Aomine clicked his tongue. "You're one to talk…" he referred to Murasakibara.

 ***Kagami found himself alone with three opposing players blocking him from all sides. He tightly held onto the ball in his hands.** _ **"Three?!"**_ **He clicked his tongue in irritation glancing back and forth at his opponents. He made an attempt to escape with the ball but was immediately blocked by Hyuuga's foot.**

" **They're desperate to stop Kagami!" One of the first years said, despite his own trapped situation. "They're double-teaming him even though he doesn't have the ball! They have no intention of letting him touch the ball!" along the way, Kagami seemed to have lost the ball and was still being pursued by Izuki and another second year.**

 **Kagami having caught his attention directly to the opponents net let out a slight gasp when he saw Hyuuga throw the ball into the hoop and scored for his team.**

"YES!" Koganei and Izuki cheered.

 **This happened a couple of times, with the second years blocking the tall red-head from the basketball and scoring on their own despite Kagami's own teammates supporting the tall teen. The second years were just too overwhelming.**

 **Soon it was 15 for the 1** **st** **years and 31 for the 2** **nd** **years.**

"Tough break…"Kasamatsu muttered, watching the game intently.

"Che, I can't believe I lost to this idiot." Aomine crossed his arms arrogantly referring to the red-headed ace.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi scolded.

Kagami merely gritted his teeth at the comment. He knew he was weak. And he couldn't deny how arrogant he was back then. But that all changed now.

Kagami gave his teal-headed partner a side-way glanced and smiled.

"What…?" Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows at the stare he was getting.

Kagami having been caught staring immediately looked away. "N-NOTHING!"

"Pervert…" Murasakibara said.

"I WASN'T THINKING THAT!"

" **They're good." The rookies paused to catch their breath seemingly hopeless at the moment. "There's no way we could have won."**

" **I've had enough." Furihata blurted out in exhaustion, but not too long after that Kagami pulled the whining 1** **st** **year by the collar in pure rage. "Enough?! What the hell are you talking about?!" The red-head shouted, shaking the scared teen with his one arm alone.**

Aomine narrowed his eyes disappointedly. He can never stand people who easily give up. I was pathetic to watch.

"Don't give up~!" Kise shouted from behind to the screen.

Furihata and the other former first years felt just awful. After a whole year watching their seniors playing their hardest, watching themselves give up so easily suddenly felt like sin.

 **Finally fed up, Kuroko who suddenly appeared from behind, kneed Kagami in the legs causing the red-head to almost lose his balance. "Please calm down."**

"Whoa, where'd he come from?!" Kasamatsu yelled, grabbing a nearby teammate by the collar. A violent habit he picked up.

 **His aura turned red, before Kagami turned to face the teal teen menacingly. "You bastard…"**

"Oh shi-"Himuro grinned, knowing his brother's personality.

 **The 1** **st** **years immediately panicked at the reaction and yelled out sounds.**

"Don't you dare hurt Kurokocchi Kagamicchi!" Kise glared pointing at the scene in front of him.

"I wasn't gonna!"

"Liar…"

"KUROKO!"

" **Looks like they're fighting." Koganei raised a concerned eyebrow. Izuki who was beside him blinked in surprise as he spotted Kuroko along the bickering 1** **st** **years.**

" **What's wrong?" Koganei questioned turning to the raven-haired teen. "Was he in the game?" Izuki asked referring to Kuroko.**

" **Kuroko? I dunno." Koganei answered, confused himself.**

 **Aida with her whistle hanging from her mouth deadpanned, upon hearing the conversation.** _ **"Even I forgot, and I was the referee."**_

"You serious?" Takao asked.

"Not everyone has eyes like you…" Aida gritted her teeth.

 **After a second Aida gasped in realization and turned to stare at the teal teen in shock. Said teen was still being confronted by an angry Kagami.**

" _ **Huh?"**_ **After her realization, the female coach's eyes widened in disbelief.** _ **"How long has he been in?!"**_

"The whole time." Kuroko answered.

 **The screen showed outside of the gym. The rain that was there was completely gone, though the sky was still dark.**

 **Back inside the gym, the game was still going on. A heart racing music beat suddenly playing in the background.**

" **Excuse me." Kuroko shook his hand in preparation. "Could you just pass me the ball?" he began to walk.**

" **What?" The 1** **st** **year behind him gave him a look of surprise.**

Kise, Aomine and Kagami grinned.

" **You can do it! Three more minutes!" someone called out.**

" _ **What can you do with the ball once you get it?"**_ **the 1** **st** **year pondered over what the teal teen told him. Deciding to trust Kuroko, he threw the ball his way.**

Everyone else who never really got a closer look of Kuroko's gameplay all watched in anticipation.

 **Realizing this, Kuroko shifted to get ready. The opposing team already making an attempt to get the ball. When suddenly, Kuroko who was moving on slow motion stared at the ball.**

 **Without a clue the basketball suddenly landed on Furihata's hands. The 1** **st** **year thought nothing of it at first and without hesitation threw the into the basket.**

"Yes!" Kagami made a fist, and smiled gleefully at the scene.

The former first years cheered as well.

" **Eh?" Hyuuga sweat-dropped, along with his teammates. Genuinely confused about the sudden score. "It went… What? How did that pass go through?" Hyuuga furrowed his eyebrows, adjusting his glasses and trying to comprehend what just happened.**

" _ **Why do I feel so uneasy?"**_ **Aida thought to herself.** _ **"Is something unbelievable happening?"**_

 **The camera showed a stoic Kuroko, when the coach realized it all with a gasped of her own.**

Akashi smirked to himself quietly; Tetsuya never ceased to amaze him.

 **A struggling 1** **st** **year was trying to guard the ball, but was having trouble with it so when he saw Kuroko's open arms he passed it his way.**

 **Without any trouble Kuroko sent the ball flying into his teammate's shocked arms**

" **Go for it! Shoot!" Kagami urged excitedly.**

 **Their team scored once again.**

"WHOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up nanodayo…!" Midorima's voice was being drowned out by the Seirin team's cheering.

"WHOO!"

"Takao, What the hell?!" he glared at his partner. "Are you cheering for the enemy?!"

"What can I say, this game makes me pump." Takao grinned.

 **Several times the basketball could be seen bouncing and flying out of nowhere confusing everyone in the court.**

" **They passed the ball." Izuki said. "and made the shot before we realized it!"**

" **What's going on?" Koganei questioned.**

"Pure awesomeness is what's happening ssu~!"

 **A flash back went on. Kuroko was shown doing his misdirection on camera.**

Everyone gapped.

Kasamatsu bit his knuckle. He was naïve; he underestimated the Seirin's phantom. So it wasn't just simple hand tricks he was pulling. Something like that took time and accuracy. In fact, if the teen had the body to pull it off, he would most likely turn into a monster. The boy was a genius…!

"KISE!"

"HIIIEEEE—Hai senpai?!" Kise who was surprised, was suddenly pulled by the collar.

"Why didn't you force Kuroko to go to Kaijo instead?!" he yelled.

"EEEHH?! But I tried-!"

" _ **Is he using his lack of presence to pass?"**_ **Aida thought to herself intently.** _ **"He's not even touching the ball for a very long! Could he be diminishing his already weak presence even more?"**_

 **On screen focused on the ball as it landed into Kuroko's hand for a second before he passed it along behind his with ease.**

" _ **Misdirection." Aida started. "A technique used in sleight of hand. He's drawing his opponent's attention away from himself.**_

"We know…"Hanamiya said irritated. That damn technique should be burned with fire…

 **An image of Kuroko slid into the screen, shadow adored his already pale figure while he gazed at you intently.** _ **"To be more accurate, he's not using his lack of presence, but directing his opponent's attention elsewhere."**_

"Is that it?" Koganei blinked dumbly. "I never knew."

"I thought it was obvious!" Izuki gave him a look.

"I always thought Kuroko just uses stealth to sneek away." Koganei shrugged his shoulder.

 _HE'S AN IDIOT!_ Everyone thought.

 **Back from the start of the intro, Where Kuroko's shadow casted into the basketball court.** _ **"He's invisible regular of Teiko who excelled at passing. I'd heard rumors, but I didn't think he actually existed. The sixth phantom member of the Generation of Miracles!"**_

"Hell yeah~!" Kise stood up.

"Go Tetsu-kun~!" Momoi followed.

 **Back to the game, Kuroko passed the ball to anyone close enough to catch it.**

 **Kagami caught the ball in his hands, and he grunted in disbelief. After a few seconds, he turned on his heel and began running.**

" _ **Damnit. I got caught up in Kuroko's pass!"**_ **Hyuuga sweat-dropped nervously.**

"It does that." Akashi commented with a smirk.

"S-Sei-chan, you're giving off aura…" his teammate said nervously.

 **Kagami made the shot. A heart racing beat on the background.**

" **I don't believe it! It's a one point difference!" someone yelled.**

 **It was now 36 point for the 1** **st** **years and 37 for the 2** **nd** **years.**

 **The game kept going, and Kuroko once again got ahold of the ball.**

" **Crap!" Hyuuga shouted.**

"Yes…" Kuroko closed his eyes and whispered to himself off screen. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kagami grinning darkly at him, as well as everyone else. "W-what?"

"Do it louder Tetsu!" Aomine flashed his teeth.

"Yes do it more ssu~!"

"You are all perverts." Murasakibara munched.

"Damn you ahomine! That wasn't wh-Kuroko it's not what you think!" Kagami denied.

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" Takao laughed his ass off.

"Tetsuya…"

"Y-yes Akashi-kun?"

"Don't ever cheer in front of other men."

"Eh?"

 **The teal teen instead of passing the ball to someone else made a run for it into the basket. The others running after him.**

" **Go Kuroko!" His teammates cheered.**

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" takao kept laughing.

"We get it nanodayo!" Midorima glared.

"Oh men-*snickers* you're former team are hilarious Shin-chan."

 **Kuroko jumped high, his arm with the ball reaching for the hoop.**

 **He missed…**

Kuroko smiled to himself. He was proud to say, that he could shoot now.

 **The first years stared at Kuroko in disbelief. All excited gone.**

 **The missed shot made the ball bounce into Kagami's capable hand. "That's why I hate the weak!" He shouted before making the score. "You have to make the shot, dumbass!"**

 **Kuroko smiled at the comment.**

"WHOOO!" Seirin cheered, including Hyuuga despite his team losing at the time.

 **And at that the game finished with the 1** **st** **years as the winner.**

 **At Maji burger, Kagami could be seen leaving the cashier carrying a tray filled with hamburgers. The people stared at him with wide eyes. "Thank you very much!" The cashier on the other hand smiled and bowed at him.**

"What the fu-" Hanamiya grimaced. "What kind of a monster could devour that much hamburgers in one night?"

"You wouldn't believe…"Kuroko deadpanned.

"Tch, I could double that shit." Aomine scoffed.

"It's true." Murasakibara commented. "Mmmhh, I want burgers. Muro-chin do you have any?"

"No Atsushi I don't."

Hanamiya just stared at them as if they both grew a second head. They were freaks…!

 **The tall teen sat down, across from him was a certain blue-haired.**

 **He put his bag down on the floor and immediately dug in, grabbing a burger , unwrapping it and brought it into his mouth—when he realized he wasn't alone.**

 **Kuroko stared back at him innocently, sipping on his drink.**

 **Kagami almost choked on his food.**

" **Domo." Kuroko greeted.**

"Pfftt! Man I really wish I have that ability!" Takao said. "I could get into so much trouble—I can imagine now!" he chuckled darkly.

"God forbid…" Midorima clutched his yesterday's lucky item, which was a rubber duck. It wasn't his item of the day, but it'll do he hoped…

" **Where'd you come from?!" Kagami narrowed his eyes on him. "What are you doing?"**

" **I was sitting here first." The smaller one answered. "I like this place's vanilla shakes." He explained.**

"Seriosly Tetsu?" Aomine smirked. He used to take him for vanilla shakes back at Teiko. Something just never changed.

"What can I say…Vanilla shakes just bring all the boys in the yard."

"WHAT?!"

 **Kagami smirked, "Heh, Go somewhere else."**

 **A bit startled, Kuroko looked up from his drink and rudely replied. "I don't want to."**

" **If someone sees us, they'll think we're friends!" Kagami looked around with a frowned, before facing his angrily.**

"KAGAMICCHI…" Kise glared menacingly. "Do you know how lucky you are ssu?! I had to wait every day for Kurokocchi to show up here just to have a date with him! I wish I was there instead ssu!" Kise began sobbing.

"I'm with you Ki-chan..!" Momoi followed.

"The fu-" Kagami yelped.

" **This is my usual hangout." Kuroko went back to sipping without a care for the taller teen's complaining.**

 **Kagami just sighed in defeat. He looked at Kuroko for a moment before grabbing a wrapped burger from his tray and tossing it into Kuroko's hands. "Here."**

 **Kuroko caught the burger and looked up at Kagami in shock.**

Aomine frowned.

"Another similarity you share with Kagami-kun." Kuroko smiled at the dark teen.

"Don't compare me to him Kuroko!" Kagami argued.

 **Kagami looked away. "I don't like guys who suck at basketball. But you've earned yourself one of those.**

 **Kuroko stared at the food in his hand, before looking up and muttering a thanks.**

Aomine frowned even more.

 **Finally outside of Maji burger, Kagami walked with Kuroko. "Just how strong is the Generation of miracles?" he questioned.**

 **Beside him Kuroko was still on the middle of his vanilla milkshake. "If I played them now, how would I do?" Kagami asked.**

" **You'd be destroyed instantly." The teal teen bluntly replied, pissing Kagami off. A vein popped on the taller teen's forehead.**

Midorima scoffed. "Of course."

" **Do you have to put it like that?!"**

"Yes."

"Goddammit Kuroko-you're killing me here!"

" **The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools." Kuroko continued. "One of those schools will stand at the top."**

 **Kagami laughed darkly. "That's great."**

 **Kuroko blinked at him confusedly. "That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me." Kagami said with a grin. "I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player."**

"We shall see next year Kagami Taiga…" Akashi smirked.

"B-bring it on!"

 **The smaller teen just looked at him whilst he sipped from his drink. "I don't think that's possible." Kuroko said immediately busting Kagami's fantasy and he glared at the boy. "OI!"**

"My lack of confidence will be the death of me someday…" Kuroko muttered under his breath ashamed of himself.

"Don't say that Tetsu-kun~!"

"Yeah, Kurokocchi~!"

"Bakayaro!" KAgami punched the smaller teen in the head. "We won didn't we?"

Kuroko blinked. "I…I suppose so." Then he smiled.

"You don't have to rub it in nanodayo…"

"Tissue Shin-chan?"

"Shut up Takao."

" **If you have hidden talent, I wouldn't know." He said. "But from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet."**

" **You can't do it alone." Kuroko explained. "I've also decided."**

 **Kagami blinked at him in surprise. Kuroko looked down at the road. "I'm a shadow." he said before looking up once again. "But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light."**

Aomine didn't like this one bit.

 **Kagami merely stared at him in confusion. A car passed by them, illuminating Kagami with a light.**

 **I'm will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan." Kagami's eyes widened, before letting out a small laugh. "Look who's talking."**

 **Kuroko's determination didn't fade as he gazed up at the taller red-head.**

" **Do whatever you want."**

 **Kuroko smiled. "I'll do my best."**

 **And at that, the episode ended.**

"Dai-chan are you ok?" Momoi questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

The pain he felt was unbearable.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko turned from his seat.

Aomine clutched his chest, as he gazed at his former shadow. Then to the red-head next to him.

.

.

.

It should've been him

* * *

 **WELL THAT'S ALL.**

 **I really didn't feel like including that last bit with Aomine, it's a bit too dramatic right?**

 **I don't know, I just ended up doing it anyway.**

 **So this fanfic, I decided will be AllXKuroko, mainly Aokuro and Kagakuro. I hope that's alright guys. I'm sorry again for the late update.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please review your opinion. If you didn't like something, please tell me so I won't have to do the same mistakes all over again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no REACT**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, if I did I would've turned everyone gay and all will be happy. XD**

 **I hope I can make everyone laugh with this :D**

"Dai-chan, what's wrong?!" Momoi stood up from her seat anxious.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows worried about the teen.

"Hah…?" Touou's ace snapped his head up with a small glare, but relaxed when he realized it was only the smaller teen. "Oh…Tetsu."

"What is it Aomine-kun? Could it be…" The ex-phantom sixth man sweat-dropped looking off to the side, his eyes that were usually expressionless held so many emotions.

"W-what?" Aomine's eyes widened.

"Could it be…that you have to take a dump?"

Aomine fell animatedly from his seat, as well as everyone else who was listening in on the conversation.

"Damn it Tetsu, Just…shut up." The dark teen blushed. "I thought you-"

"GYAHAHAHA!" Kagami along with everyone at Seirin team all laughed hysterically at the expression Aomine had.

"Ooh! It's starting again!" Takao pointed at the screen. "Shit Bring it on Kuroko!"

Kuroko gave the raven-head a look. "Excuse me?" genuinely confused.

Takao gave a grin to the bluenette. "Well duh, the show's about you-"

"Shut up nanodayo. Some people are trying to watch here!" Midorima gestured with with his hand looking irritable , tired of all the commotions that were happening.

Murasakibara sighed from where he was. "I wanna go home…"

 **The episode started**

 **A basketball missed its target earning a grunt from Kagami, he was playing at a public basketball court by himself.**

"That's just sad." Hanamiya said with a sigh, crossing his arms.

"HAH?!" Kagami stood up.

Aomine intervened. "Shit, that's sad. You actually missed the shot from there?! What are you Tetsu?"

"Hell no!" Kagami barked back, his hands clenched into fists.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that Aomine-kun…" Kuroko muttered beside the Touo ace, dark aura started emitting from his body.

"Oh shit sorry Tetsu…"

 **His black tank top shifted along his movements while he dribbled with the ball heading straight for the hoop.**

 **Kagami's breathing fastened as he closed in on the hoop, he did a jump and threw the ball with a forced grunt making his basket before he landed softly onto the ground.**

"Nice." Koganei said as both he and Mitobe gave a thumbs up.

 **Not a second after the ball bounced down the second time he turned on his heel and caught it with ease in his hand and began running once more.**

 **Kagami turned to the basket, dribbling the ball in his hand.**

 **The screen closed in on Kagami with a smug grin plastered on his face. He threw the ball after moments later. "** _ **Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?"**_ **The red-head's voice of thoughts echoed throughout the room outside the screen.**

"Freakishly strong." Furihata muttered under his breath hoping he wouldn't be heard.

 **A flashback of Kagami and Kuroko's conversation from the day before flashed before everyone. "** _ **If I played them now, how would I do?"**_

" _ **You'd be destroyed instantly."**_

"That's right nanodayo." The Shutoku's three-point shooter commented to himself. "That much confidence could kill a person."

Kagami deadpanned. "Does this guy have a grudge against me or something?" he whispered to Kuroko who turned away from the red-head. "Kuroko?"

"Don't talk to me Kagami-kun, I can't believe you denied being compared to me. I thought we had something special."

"Whatta hell Kuroko?!"

"Hush! Focus on the video damn you!" Aida snapped at them.

"Hai Coach." The light and shadow responded in unison.

 **Back in the present Kagami kept shooting hoops. "** _ **The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools."**_ **Kuroko's voice sounded in the background.**

" _ **I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player." Said Kagami.**_

A certain captain of Rakuzan kept quiet at the back. A smirk was playing on his lips.

From where he sat on the very front, a chill went down Kagami's spine. "I suddenly feel cold…"

"Maybe you have to take a dumb like Aominechi." Kise commented bluntly.

"Go to hell Kise…" Kagami growled at the blonde.

 **The scene of Kagami making a basket faded and was replaced with a flashback of Kuroko staring at him, a vanilla milkshake in hand.** _ **"I've also decided. I will be the shadow to your light-"**_

Aomine flinched looking off to the side. "Dammit…" he whispered under his breath.

Beside the dark teen, Touou's manager was in tears. "I can't believe I lost to such a-What does Kagamin have that I don't Tetsu-kun!" she wailed loudly shifting violently at her sit to look across from Aomine to give her crush a determined look. "Be honest!"

"Muscles." Murasakibara answered.

"Red hair nanodayo."

"Tiger tears." Akashi said.

"He smells funny." Aomine followed after with a sneer. Kagami glared menacingly at the dark teen. "It's called cologne f****r!"

"I'm way better than him Kurokocchi! Why couldn't you pick me instead?!"

"You all are a bunch of idiots you know that?" said Hanamiya, who for some reason was now sitting between Kuroko and Kagami all of a sudden.

"Domo." Kuroko gave him a nod.

"Hmph."

"The f***?!" Kagami's eyes nearly popped out in surprise.

 **The basketball appeared on the screen once again, being bounced loudly onto the concrete before it was once again replaced with a flashback of Kuroko looking up at the red-head, light from a passing car illuminated his features.** _ **"-and make you the best player in Japan."**_

"Ain't that the truth?" Hyuuga gave a light grin.

"You all killed it." Aida corrected, earning her warm smiles from her team.

 **Almost as soon as it appeared the flashback was gone and it was back into the present.**

 **Kagami let out an arrogant laugh while he dribble-ran into the court. "** _ **Oh man. I'm so excited I can't sit still."**_

 **The red-head stopped his legs from moving and jumped, letting out a small grunt he threw the ball.**

 **The camera zoomed into the teen's smiling face. His hair blew along the wind, and he was covered in sweat.** _ **I don't care if it's not an official match. I just wanna play them!"**_

 **The scene ended with the ball making it to the basket.**

"WOOOO!"

"Would you stop that nanodayo!" Midorima gave an unpleasant frown directly at Takao.

"Only if you stop carrying Lucky items from now on Shin-chan~." Takao gave a peace sign.

"Never!"

 **The episode title 'I'm Serious'**

 **Outside Seirin, birds were chirping happily to themselves.**

 **Hyuuga's face appeared unimpressed. "A game? You can't play yet."**

" **Ah…!" Kagami jolted. The two were talking in the middle of the hallway and other students were around.**

"Ah so Kagami-kun got rejected as well."

"You too Kuroko?" Kagami gave the teen a glance.

Kuroko nodded.

"Seriously, kids these days…" Hyuuga sighed and Koganei sniggered. "Pfft you're starting to sound like Kiyoshi~!"

"You take that back Koga!"

" **Wha-What?! Ah—Why, Captain?!" he yelled out. "How am I not good enough?!" the red-head's expression was twisting into a glare.**

" **Aahh—you're still a trial member." Hyuuga explained calmly.**

 **The camera zoomed in on Kagami's face turning from surprise to utter confusion. "Huh?" at that the scene ended.**

"Pfft." Takao couldn't contain himself.

Kagami's face turned red. "Damn these videos, where the hell did they even come from in the first place…!"

 **Aida appeared next, a PSP in hand. "I knew you had potential~" she appeared to be playing a basketball involved game. She smiled warmly at her game, raising it high before putting it down and closing her eyes. "Nothing beats cultivating talent." She said, stuck in her own world as she grabbed the milk box from her desk sipping on it, one hand supporting her tilted head.**

"What game is that?" a random person questioned from the crowd.

"Basketba—"

"Probably Hentai." A guy suddenly approached the Seirin team, a dirty grin playing on his lips.

Aida blushed in embarrassment. "I DO NOT play hentai!" she stood from her sit to face the newcomer.

"Ah…Domo." Kuroko greeted the guy.

.

.

.

"Haizaki-kun."

.

.

The room froze

"Yo Tetsuya~!" The silverette smirked at the teen.

"The f***! What are YOU doing here!" Kagami shouted, pointing his index finger at Haizaki's unfazed features.

Everyone who knew the guy gave a him a glare.

"Hell if I know—last time I know I was crushing someone's skull." He narrowed his eyes.

"I see you went back to Silver hair…" Kise appeared behind the silverette, glaring hatefully. "Why are you here?"

"Dunno, I guess I was poofed here like everyone else if I'm correct." Haizaki shrugged.

Midorima stared at the screen. "It's not moving nanodayo."

Imayoshi gave a sigh. "The back of the paper said, 'if something were to occur during the episodes, the screen would pause'"

Kise and Haizaki on the otherhand were on their own argument.

Finally Momoi had enough of it. "Oh would you both just SIT DOWN!" she pouted from where she sat. Beside her Aomine frowned.

"I don't play hentai…" Aida muttered to herself, hugging her legs at her sit.

"Oi –Oi-Oi—Don't sit here!" Kagami blocked the sit next to him.

"Sit elsewhere asshole…" Hanamiya commented beside Kagami surprising the silverette.

Everyone gave Hanamiya a look.

"Speak fer yerself…asshole." Haizaki gave back the complement with a sneer. "And where the f*** am I supposed to sit then?!" he snapped, a vein popping on his head.

Kagami scoffed. "Somewhere else!"

"Yeah." Hanamiya gave a creepy laugh from next to Kuroko.

"Tch you too asshole…" Kagami deadpanned at Hanamiya.

.

.

"The word 'asshole' seems to be the main talk in their conversation nanodayo." Midorima muttered to himself.

"Kise you bastard, get back here or I'll kick you!" Kasamatsu called out from the back. "You're causing trouble again!"

"No! I wanna sit with Kurokocchi."

"Just sit down nanodayo!"

In the end Haizaki was seated next to Hanamiya making Kagami uncomfortable. He just had to be stuck with these two f****rs.

 **Unnoticed by the Seirin coach, heavy footsteps were slowly approaching her. It was too late before she realized it. Kagami slammed his hands onto her desk with great timing completely catching the brunette off guard. She spat out the milk she was drinking onto Kagami's face.**

"Kagami-kun looks good with milk on his face." Kuroko said bluntly.

"Tiger milk…" Izuki said with a joke of his own.

Everyone sniggered.

The red-head gave his partner a look. "You know sometimes I don't know about you…"

 **Sighing, Kagami wiped the milk with his sleeve before he went straight to business. "Coach, give me an official club membership form!"**

" **What is it with today?" Aida said wiping the milk from her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked up at the teen slightly annoyed. "You too?"**

" **Too?" Kagami blinked.**

"Boku Desu(me)." Kuroko said, with a raised palm.

Aomine gave his former shadow a grin, lightly hitting the smaller teen in the head.

 **A flashback of Aida drinking her milk appeared on the screen. She was once again distracted with her own thoughts when a soft voice voiced out. "I'd like an official club membership form" it was Kuroko standing by her desk.**

 **When she noticed the bluenette she spat out what she was drinking.**

"Don't cry over spilled milk." Izuki said.

"The hell?" Aomine gave an amused stare at Seirin's eagle eyes.

"I want milk…" Murasakibara said.

"Pfft." Seirn team started laughing to themselves.

"Oh be quiet!" Aida blushed. "I was honestly caught off guard."

 **Back in present Kagami looked to the side. "That bastard…" he muttered surprisingly calm.**

" **Just how impatient are you rascals?" the coach frowned.**

" **What'd you call me?" The red-head argued.**

"Hmph, a rascal? He's more like an ugly rejected tiger." Hanamiya commented.

"What?!"

"Rascal is an affectionate way of calling someone nanodayo despite what it really means…browse the internet you fool." Everyone looked over to Midorima in surprise.

"Could it be…Midorima-kun turned into a Kuudere?" Kuroko blinked in confusion.

"Nah, he's Kuudere to begin with. Shin-chan is a giant teddy bear inside." Takao gave Kuroko a thumbs up with a grin.

"You're right." The blue-haired teen gave the same hand gesture in return.

"Lies!" Midorima blushed.

 **With a sigh Aida looked down. "Well, you both have potential, and we've got room on the bench," grabbing a basketball club paper slip from her desk she continued with a small smile. "-so we'd be happy to have you."**

 **Kagami grabbed the paper smiling at it. "Now I can play in a game, right?" he questioned himself. With no more than as much as a glance he began to walk away but not before the coach called out to him. "Hold it right there."**

" **Huh?" he turned back.**

 **Aida smirked, pointing upward, "I'll only accept your form on Monday at 8:40 on the roof." She told him suspiciously**

" **Mh?" the red-headed teen blinked confused.**

"What's that mean?" Kasamatsu uncrossed his arms.

"You'll see." Furihata said with a small smile. "Thinking back it wasn't so bad." He nodded to himself.

"It's only been a year…" Koganei sweat-dropped. "You act as if we're old men."

 **The scene changed to Kagami walking down the hall before the bulletin board caught his attention. He paused on his track, and observed a small article about Seirin high school's basketball club. It said 'Men's Basketball Rookie Game "Kanto Tournament Debut!"' There was picture of Hyuuga jumping with a basketball high up in his right hand; as well as pictures of the other members of the team.**

 **Kagami was astonished. "He wasn't kidding."**

" **Yes, they're strong." A voice suddenly sounded in agreement.**

 **The tall teen gave out a shriek when he noticed Kuroko beside him.**

 **A moment of silent before his scream could be heard from inside the library. People turned to look at the closed entrance.**

" **Why can't you show up normally?!" Kagami gasped out in rage. "Stop coming out of nowhere!"**

"GYAHAHAHAHA! Oh that never gets old." Takao wiped a tear from his eye.

Kagami grimaced.

"You still got it Tetsuya." Haizaki gave a loud laugh.

"I'll take it as a complement Haizaki-kun." Kuroko nodded lightly.

 **After his loud yelling, the taller teen was out of breath. Kuroko brought up his finger to his lips to shush him and gestured his other finger up to the sign that said 'library'.**

Rakuzan team couldn't help but laugh with the crowd.

Hayama blinked in confusion after a realization. "Where's Akashi?"

"You're sense of humor never cease to amaze me Tetsuya." Akashi suddenly appeared behind the invisible teen.

"Ack! W-when did you get here?" Hyuuga scooted to the side in surprise, accidently hitting Izuki in the head. "Oi!" said raven-head in slight annoyance.

"I couldn't help but notice, every single one of my former team is close by Tetsuya." Akashi answered without hesitation. "Even Haizaki Shogo is one seat away from what is mine."

"Eeeeh…~ But I'm sitting right here Aka-chin." Murasakibara said from the back.

.

.

.

"Akashi made a mistake…" whispered Hayama.

"Don't speak of it you fool! Don't make eye contact!" Reo panicked.

The captain of Rakuzan stared Hyuuga in the eye. "You saw nothing…"

Hyuuga could only nod in response.

.

.

.

A few minutes later the sitting arrangements became altered.

Kuroko was now sitting in the middle of the Generation of Miracles, along with Kagami, Hanamiya and Haizaki.

"Finally nanodayo." Midorima sighed. "Can we continue watching for goodness sake."

"Proceed." Akashi gave a small content smile.

The Rakuzan captain sat comfortably next to the uncomfortable blunette. While Kagami stayed where he was previously on the other side of Kuroko.

"Two red-heads at the same time? Damn Tetsuya you're on fire~!" Haizaki howled from behind them.

Kuroko stayed silent.

 **Grabbing a handful of Kuroko's light-blue hair, Kagami gritted his teeth, a vein popped out from his face while he clenched his fists. "You making fun of me? You're making fun of me, aren't you?!" he began to grip the smaller teen's head.**

"The fxxx!" Aomine grimaced. "Tetsu's fragile enough as it is goddammit Bakagami!"

Kuroko blinked. "It really isn't a big deal."

"Kurokocchi noooo~!" Kise teared up offscreen. "This is violence…VOILENCE I SAY!"

"Your face is violence nanodayo."

"WHAT?!"

Takao could only laugh in the background. "S-Shin-chan good one…!"

"Pfft." Kagami sniggered.

"You guys are monsters I swear…" Kise continued to sob.

" **No." Kuroko said, before he was finally released from the grip. The teen stared at Kagami's shoulder blankly rubbing his head. "That hurt." His voice was small.**

"Ow!" Kagami felt a fist connect with his head from the back of his seat. He sweat-dropped at the dark gaze Aida gave him.

" _ **I don't believe it."**_ **Kagami glanced angrily to the side. "** _ **How could anyone call an invisible guy like him the sixth phantom member?"**_

 **An image of Kuroko during the practice match was shown for a second.**

 **Realizing something, Kagami looked to Kuroko in silence catching the smaller's teen's attention. "** _ **The rest of the Generation of Miracles all went on to play for strong schools.**_ **"**

 **The former sixth man stayed silent and merely stared back at the red-head.**

" _ **Why didn't he go with them?"**_ **Kagami wondered.**

"Mental violence." Kagami explained.

"Enough about violence nanodayo!"

"But it's fun…" Kuroko said as a joke.

"Pfft" sounded Takao.

Hyuuga scratched the back of his head. "You lot are too relaxed."

Watching the bluenette from the corner of his eye Akashi frowned. _He knew what he had done, and he deeply regret it from the bottom of his heart but_ … Akashi turned his attention to Aomine and was surprised at his former team's expression.

The dark teen bit his lip in regret. _He hurt Tetsu…he turned his back on Tetsu._

.

.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko frowned worriedly.

Aomine's eyes opened wide. "Hm?"

"Dai-chan you're lip is bleeding!" Momoi called out from the back of his seat.

This got everyone's attention.

"Coach." Kuroko turned to Aida from the back of his chair."

Aida blinked in confusion before nodding in realization. She reached down to here uniform pocket and handed Kuroko an ointment. "Here you go Kuroko-kun."

Aomine could only watch in awe as Kuroko got up from where he sat and walked over to him with a clean handkerchief in hand.

"You really should be careful Aomine-kun." Kuroko closed in on him, ointment on his fingertips. The bluenette proceeded by rubbing the medicine lightly on the dark teen's lip.

After a few minutes later Aomine's head slumped in defeat, red blush adored his dark skin. "Goddammit Tetsu…"

Kagami scoffed "It was a small cut on the lip how childish can you be Ahomine.."

"Shut the fxxx up Bakagami…" Aomine pointed his index finger at the red-head, before he turned his head to Akashi next to him. "What are you looking at?" he asked annoyed.

"Daiki I will make your life a living hell."

"Wha—"

"Can we continue already?" Midorima gritted his teeth.

 **The red-head closed his eyes, deep in thought for an instant before he made up his mind.**

" **Oi, Kuroko..-"He turned his head for the smaller teen.**

 **But Kuroko had already left.**

"How does he DO that?!" Kagami deadpanned.

"Stealth!" Koganei pointed out loud.

"I knew he was a ninja…" Hyuuga gasped.

Izuki gave them a look. "Oi Oi…"

 **Sorry this chapter's so short and boring guys I'll try to make it better next time.**

 **And it wasn't as funny as the last chapter XD**

 **Pls review it gives me courage to keep going with this ^^**


End file.
